Jealously
by TearsOfAnotherBrokenHeart
Summary: Being jealous can lead to some unexpected confessions. Amy/Raphael. A little ooc and fluff.


**A/N: I don't own Soul Caliber. Warning: Fluff and ooc-ness.**

She was mature for her years and a fast learner. She was quiet and thoughtful; gifted with the sword as well as looks. All the servants and even strangers said so and respected her though she was still young. Despite her calm persona however, inside Amy was currently screeching with fury.

While traveling back to their castle after their recent journey of searching for Soul Caliber and Soul Edge; Raphael decided to spend a few nights at a nearby hotel. At first the young swordswoman did not mind. She was tired and her horse needed the rest. However, this attitude changed drastically when a flock of beautiful noble women dressed in gaily colored gowns and too much make up descended upon her so called 'guardian'. They flirted so obviously it was sickening; and to make matters worse they completely ignored her very existence. As if she wasn't even alive. Raphael of course didn't mind. He was used to attention; even pleased by it. That fact alone made the crimson haired youth irritable.

After a day full of annoying, giggling flirts (it seemed longer to Amy). Raphael and Amy finally made it to their chosen lodgings. The already bad day became worse when it was reveled that the hotel had no room. Apparently some famous festival for plants or the moon, or something along those lines was taking place drawing tourists from all over the country. Raphael was livid at this fact, and despite his best attempts at bribery and threats they were still not able to secure a room. Not a single decent hotel had any room. Amy wouldn't have minded if that was just the case. But no- fate loved her too much. One of Raphael's followers overheard this and offered the duo a room, free of charge. Which Raphael gladly accepted.

Now here she was. Sitting in an overly crowded room stuffed with gaudy looking furniture and a shabby fire place that did nothing to fight against the night's oncoming chill. Paintings of no particular genre or artist littered the stone walls and the floral scent of perfume and overcooked uneaten food permeated the air. Servants quietly went about their rounds not paying the tiniest bit of attention to their mistress's company. The hostess was complimenting Raphael on just about everything; from his dashing good looks to his fine taste in clothes. But what really ticked Amy off was the fact that Raphael was enjoying all the flattery he was receiving.

"It must be lonely living in a castle all by yourself with just servants." The hostess Belle- or Vikki stated. Her deep blue eyes were glued to the handsome noble man. With slow, deliberate movements she placed a stray strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear and gave a soft but seductive smile. Raphael shrugged, seemingly indifferently to the woman's actions. "I have Amy. Besides I am hardly ever there." He replied, motioning toward the quiet girl sitting beside him. The woman glanced at Amy as if she just popped out of nowhere.

"Of course! She was just so silent, I forgot she was here!" The older female amended as she offered Amy a smile that was as fake as a picture of a conservatively dressed Ivy. "She's just a little shy." Raphael stated after taking a dainty sip of wine. The hostess turned her attention back to the blond Frenchman. "That's so cute!" She exclaimed, though it was obvious she was no longer referring to Amy. With a suppressed sigh she forced herself to remain in her seat as Raphael's fan began to gush on her own traits, despite the fact that she never glanced at her direction. Amy's bubbling anger toward the brunette drowned out the conversation, making her consistent high pitched voice a tirade of meaningless sound. After several long, tedious minutes however the young red head had enough. "Pardon me dear Raphael……and mor- I mean madam but the trip has left me exhausted. If you will excuse me I shall now retire to our room." Amy interrupted the older woman's endless compliments. Raphael turned his head toward her and gave her a gracious smile that made Amy momentarily forget her anger and caused her heart skip a beat. Unlike the usual smirks he gave others, the smiles he gave to Amy were always filled with warmth and his eyes bright with affection. The young girl couldn't help but grin back.

However this was short lived for as soon as her green orbs met the hostess's blue ones. The two women scowled at each other without even changing their facial expressions. Their cold disdain for one another sizzled between them, like some sort of secret battle only they were aware of. "Good night ma'am." (Translation: He's mine harlot, so keep your distance.) The opposing woman smirked coldly. "Pleasant dreams sweetie." (Translation: Foolish child. You don't stand a chance.) For extra measure she taunted Amy by flipping her long brown locks over her shoulder. With an inaudible growl Amy stomped up the cold stone stairs to the room which was assigned as hers and Raphael's. Though inside her rage was storming she forced herself to quietly close the door and just as calmly reached for the most expensive looking pillow she could find and began shredding it into pieces; she smirked imagining it as the head of that damn woman.

Raphael was toning out the consistent blabber of his host. A trait he perfected being a noble and forced to attend dreary parties that his mother concocted. Instead he spent the time finishing up his wine and studying the various decorations about the room. The home was finely furnished, though much too flashy for his tastes. His hazel eyes were drawn back toward the loquacious woman. Her long brown hair cascaded past her shoulders and dark sapphire eyes were dull. The dress she wore was gaudy and strongly emphasized her chest. She was pretty he supposed, but definitely not his type. With one last sip he emptied his glass and was now satisfied that he could now retire for the night.

He politely excused himself from the table before the woman could force him to stay a moment longer. Before he could even make it to the stairs, however, he was detained by his newest admirer. "Sir, my husband is on a trip to Spain and won't be back for at least another week." Raphael nodded indifferently, his expensive gothic inspired outfit illuminated by the dim of the candles that hung from the walls. "That's nice." The woman's smile faltered for a moment, but was not at all discouraged by his apathy. "I am awfully lonely…" She drew closer to the swordsman, her breath caressing his ear. Repulsed, Raphael roughly pushed her away from his person; his hazel eyes glittering dangerously. "Madam if you would please refrain yourself." He demanded, his voice lethally soft. The woman jolted further away from the blond vampire, her eyes a mixture of both anger and fear. Before she could speak again Raphael began striding up the stone stairs toward his given room. "Payment in the form of coins will be left in the morning. Do not disturb me or my ward for the remainder of the night, that is if you place any value in your life." His voice drifted from the second floor down to the still shocked woman.

Raphael briskly made his way to the room, hoping that the dense female would leave him be for the rest of the night. Rage still bubbled within his veins even as he approached the room despite his attempts to calm down. When he entered the guest room, the swordsman was startled to see damaged pillows everywhere, along with a shredded bed, blanket, paintings and other items that were no longer recognizable. Amy stood in the center of the chaos, her hair drooping from her trademark pigtails and her black lolita gown in disarray. Her face was flushed with anger and her eyes held a homicidal yet satisfied gleam. Raphael's foul mood evaporated instantly at the sight of the normally composed girl's actions.

After a moment or so the red head finally noticed the smirking man in the door way. A light scowl adorned her youthful complexion but she gave no explanation about her recent battle against bedroom accessories. "My dear what on Earth possessed you to attack such innocent objects?" Raphael teased lightly. Amy's eyebrows narrowed but she still did not bother to move from her current position. "And what, Raphael, took so long?" She evaded answering with a question of her own. "I was finishing up the wine. It was from a good year. Now, before you try to change the subject again, what in the world happened to this room?" He replied his tone still light. Amy relaxed a bit, but her green eyes still held anger. Raphael's demeanor became more serious when he saw that the young girl was in no mood for games.

Though Amy was soft-spoken, she had a playful personality that only her closest companions knew about. "What's wrong Amy?" "Nothing." She replied absently fiddling with one of the violet ribbons that adorned her dress. The Frenchman's eyebrows narrowed with worry. In two strides he was in the center of the room, towering over the younger vampire. He tilted her chin up until her emerald orbs met his hazel ones. "You can tell me anything dearest." For a moment Amy was lost by the sensation of his cool skin sending jolts of electricity up and down her spine. The deep affectionate look in his eyes seemed to put her under some sort of hypnotic spell. "Amy?" His soft almost pleading voice awakening her to her senses and reminding her of his unanswered question.

The young girl sighed inwardly trying to decide how to answer his question. Part of her wanted to tell him her true feelings and her jealous anger towards their 'gracious' hostess. The other side of her wanted to deny that anything was wrong. She gazed intently at his chest, watching the steady rise and fall of each breath. "Amy." Raphael stated trying to bring her to the real world. Again he forced her to look at him and again she was placed under his spell. "That damn harlot of a woman! I can't believe her! She was all over you! And you! You were enjoying all that attention!" Amy shouted without realizing she said them aloud. She clamped her hand over her mouth, her pale cheeks a faint pink.

At first Raphael was stunned but almost immediately he began to chuckle, much to Amy's surprise. "What?" She demanded, her eyes filled with venom; though the effect was lost as her blush increased. The noble smirked at her arrogantly; then without any warning pulled her into a tight embrace. "There is no reason to be jealous, sweet Amy. She wasn't even my type." Raphael stated, gently massaging the small of her back. Amy's cheeks now perfectly matched her crimson curls, as she tried to find the strength to talk. "T…Then who, Raphael is your type?" The young swordswoman squeaked uncharacteristically. He released his hold on the blushing girl only to crash his lips upon hers. Her startled cry soon became pleasure filled moans as the kiss deepened. The strength left her legs, making her rely on Raphael for support. Though it wasn't long before she was on the carpeted floor with the blond swordsman on top of her kissing her senseless. Only when the need for air became necessary did the two part.

Both were panting heavily and their faces flushed with both pleasure and embarrassment. "Does that answer you question?" He asked, his tone once again back to light amusement. The poor, dazed girl nodded, her head still spinning from his addictive kiss. "After all there is not enough room in our world for another." The vampire continued as he gracefully got back on his feet. He offered Amy a hand which she gladly took, as her legs were still wobbly. Then he proceeded toward door, his hand grasped tightly around her own. "Where are we going?" She asked as she followed the tall darkly dressed noble. Raphael paused a moment, using the opportunity to wrap his arm around her thin waist before answering. "We will need another room, and I _do_ prefer to sleep in the master bedroom….besides I could go for a midnight snack. What about you?" Amy smiled playfully. "Yes, I am rather hungry…" Raphael returned her smile with a predatory smirk before claiming her lips in a short but passionate kiss and then both began making their way to the master bedroom where the 'oh so gracious' hostess slumbered.

**A/N: I got really tired about all the fanfiction of Raphael/Cassandra. There was so little Raphael/Amy stories I had to make this. It is not very good and I kinda rushed it. So I am sorry for all the ooc-ness and grammar/spelling mistakes. But I hope you enjoyed it. (If you are gonna flame about the pairing don't bother.) Also I am not too sure what their eye colors are. It seems to change with each new game.**


End file.
